La luna de miel TRADUCCIÓN
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: "De acuerdo, es más grande que Charles", pensó Esme frenéticamente. "Supongo que debí darme cuenta que sería… proporcional." ¿Cómo habrá sido la primera luna de miel de Carlisle y Esme? ¿Habrá superado Esme los maltratos de sexuales de Charles? Esta es su oportunidad de abrirse a la sexualidad y al amor una vez más en su noche de bodas. Lemmon, obviamente. Three-Shot. Traducción.


**Uff, perdón por la tardanza. Aquí tengo una traducción de Carlisle y Esme, van a ser tres capítulos. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado! ;) Disfruten. Una disculpa si ven algún error.**

**Disclaimer: la historia pertenece a LisaLovesCurry (thank you, girl), los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la traducción es mía. **

* * *

**La luna de miel**

Esme

Durante momentos tranquilos en su conversación camino a la casa donde pasarían su luna de miel, Esme se sentó junto a Carlisle y pensó en lo que estaba por venir. Ella estaba… nerviosa, pero tenía un extraño sentimiento de que Carlisle estaba igual de inquieto que ella. Haberlo besado la noche anterior se había sentido fantástico, pero honestamente, la intensidad de su propia reacción la había asustado—había amado a Carlisle por años, pero aparentemente había subestimado el grado de pasión física que sentía por él. Después de todo, como humana, ella jamás había disfrutado del toque de su esposo—apenas había sido capaz de tolerarlo. Por supuesto Carlisle era completamente diferente a Charles; pero Esme no habría adivinado que sus propios sentimientos por el aspecto físico del matrimonio podían ser completamente cambiados después de sólo unos cuantos meses como inmortal.

Piadosamente, sólo podía recordar momentos, intensos y terroríficos, de los años de abuso que había sufrido a manos de su primer marido. Mirando atrás, Esme se dio cuenta que así de malo como era tener a Charles en la cercanía, algunas de sus peores de memorias incluían el esperar a que llegara a casa, preguntándose qué nuevas indignidades sufriría esa noche y qué nuevos cardenales estaría escondiendo al siguiente día…

Esme tragó fuerte, entonces se enderezó antes de posar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Carlisle. Su brazo estaba alrededor de ella, y apretó su agarre sin hablar. Carlisle nunca la había presionado para hablar de Charles, aunque ella tenía bastante qué decir acerca de él cuando había empezado a mirar atrás sobre su vida como humana, pero él había dicho muy poco durante esas conversaciones. En vez de darle un consejo o inventar excusas por él como la gente había hecho durante su vida como humana, Carlisle simplemente había escuchado mientras todo el miedo, todo el veneno se había derramado a borbotones fuera de ella, y el alivio que ella había sentido cuando había terminado de hablar y el simplemente la había abrazado había sido indescriptible.

Ella simplemente había estado igual de agradecida de que él nunca hubiera amenazado a lastimar a Charles. Esme era cuidadosa de evitar pensar en él cuando Edward estaba cerca porque sabía, sin tener su poder, que Edward no quería nada más que terminar la vida de Charles Evanson, para asegurarse de que el hombre que había lastimado la mujer en la que ahora pensaba como su madre respirara por última vez. Esme estaba ansiosa por ver su vida terminada, aunque fuera para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie más; podía admitir eso, pero no lo mataría ella misma. Esme estaba determinada a dejarlo ser, y no quería que Carlisle ni Edward terminaran la vida del hombre tampoco. De alguna manera, sentía ella, que si lo mataba, eso la haría como _él._

Terminar con la vida de su antiguo esposo parecería requerir una especie de crueldad que no podía tolerar en sí misma, y Carlisle por lo menos entendía eso perfectamente. Ella sabía que él odiaba a Charles Evanson, deseaba que nunca hubiera nacido, pero ella también sabía que Carlisle creía, como ella lo hacía, que no era su papel el terminar con su vida. Edward estaba inevitablemente frustrado por su determinación en este asunto, porque él lo veía como una genuina prueba de su creencia en un Dios que era piadoso. Desde su conversión a inmortal, Edward había tenido poca fe de sobra por un Dios misericordioso—en un Dios vengativo era todo lo que él creía que vampiros, al igual que humanos como Charles, podían confiar.

Esme trató nuevamente de regresar al presente. Mirando a Carlisle, ella encontró que estaba también pensando profundamente, de lo que ella no sabía.

-¿Carlisle?—dijo suavemente—, estás muy pensativo.

Él se rió. —¿Se veía de esa manera? En realidad, sólo estaba pensando en cómo te ves justo ahora. ¿Ya te dije cuánto me gusta ese vestido?

-Quizás lo mencionaste una o dos veces—dijo Esme, en emocionante silencio ante el cumplido. Mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, su esencia inundó su nariz y boca, y de repente tuvo un salvaje impulso de pedirle que se detuviera, de gatear hasta su regazo y besarlo hasta que ambos... ¿Qué estaba esperando exactamente? Sabía cómo había sido el acto amoroso con Charles, entonces ¿por qué estaba anhelando medio loca de intentarlo con Carlisle? Un súbito surgimiento de esperanza, de… _deseo _auténtico, acompañó el pensamiento de que realmente iba a ser tan diferente como se lo había imaginado. Su cuerpo le estaba diciendo, cada vez que lo tocaba, que iba a ser más que tolerable el consumir su matrimonio con Carlisle: iba a ser increíble.

-Está oscureciendo—dijo Esme, forzándose a decir algo racional—. ¿Ya casi llegamos?

-Casi—dijo él, y Esme apenas se detuvo a sí misma de gemir con impaciencia.

Unas cuantas millas más de manejar a través del oscuro bosque y había llegado a la gran casa. Esme sonrió tan pronto la vio—tenía dos pisos, un poco vieja, pero llena de potencial, el techo y la base perfectamente intactos y en una maravillosa ubicación: demasiado lejos de los humanos para considerar la caza peligrosa, pero lo suficientemente cerca de un pequeño pueblo en donde sería fácil conseguir cosas como libros y ropa.

-Es un poco… rústica—dijo Carlisle, obviamente preocupado por su silencio—. Pero no seremos molestados y la caza por aquí es…

Lo besó entonces; de repente era imposible esperar más, y para su deleite, él respondió con el mismo entusiasmo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y atrayéndola a su regazo, justo como ella había imaginado. Pero el coche era pequeño, y Esme se dio cuenta virtualmente al momento que él lo hacía que iban a necesitar más espacio si querían continuar así sin dañar el vehículo. Ella observó mientras él prácticamente saltaba del coche, abría la puerta, y después la recogía sin preámbulos.

-¡Oye!—se rió ella, sorprendida por la falta de aliento en su voz.

-¿Qué?—dijo él, sonriendo, y Esme se dio cuenta de repente que ésa sonrisa suya era más bien deslumbrante, sobre todo de cerca. Y sus ojos, esos eran tan distractores como su boca…

-Es tradición, Señora Cullen, y me temo que su esposo es nada pero anticuado.

-Eso me queda simplemente bien—susurró ella, jalándolo más cerca por otro beso. Aunque ella sabía que el mareo no era algo que afligiera a los inmortales, de todas formas sintió que su cabeza giraba, y era un alivio dejar la acción de caminar a cargo de Carlisle. Ella pensó que él probablemente la bajaría cuando alcanzaran la puerta, pero un segundo después, escuchó el sonido del seguro siendo aplastado, y lo besó incluso más duro cuando escucho que la puerta estaba abierta. _Solos. _Estaban finalmente solos, esta era su luna de miel, y aunque antes se hubiera sentido inquieta, al momento en todo lo que podía pensar era en que su chaqueta necesitaba salir, ahora, y que su camisa debería seguirla rápido.

El pensamiento de ver a Carlisle sin camisa la hizo pausar, ambos con torpeza fruto de la impaciencia y algo de persistente ansiedad, y en ese momento, él liberó su boca de la suya y finalmente permitió que sus pies tocaran el suelo otra vez. Tan pronto estuvo de pie, aunque muy inestablemente en su estimación, él habló.

-Iré por nuestras maletas y cerraré la puerta. ¿Te gustaría elegir una habitación?

Esme sonrió; aún había un débil aleteo de nervios con los cuales luchar, pero se dio cuenta súbitamente cuánto estaba verdaderamente deseando esto. Lentamente, alcanzó y trazó un lado de su mandíbula con las puntas de sus dedos, y se deleitó al verlo estremecerse con el contacto.

-Te veré en un minuto entonces—dijo Esme, el bajo tono de su voz sorprendiéndola ligeramente. No se sentía como ella misma, y ahora ya tampoco sonaba como ella misma. Eso, tenía que admitir, era un pensamiento reconfortante: esta era un noche de bodas tan diferente, con un hombre tan diferente como esposo esta vez, y ella era una diferente persona ahora. Antes, ella había sido aterrorizada y humillada al pensamiento de matrimonio en el sentido físico. Pero ahora, con las circunstancias tan completamente diferentes, sus sentimientos sobre el matrimonio estaban igual de cambiados. Ella había estado esperando por años esta noche, y de repente sintió una poderosa ola de alivio atravesarla—alivio y algo más, algo más salvaje. Ella quería esto, y también él, y se amaban mutuamente. No había nada que temer, y no había razón para esperar más tiempo.

Esme lentamente se sonrió a sí misma y subió la escalera, moviéndose lentamente y mirando atrás para asegurarse de que la estuviera observando. Todavía era nuevo para ella, la sensación de ser deseada, pero ella sabía que lo estaba sintiendo cuando los ojos de Carlisle la siguieron arriba por las escaleras. Entró en la primera habitación que encontró y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de ella antes de quitarse el vestido y remover sus joyas. Entonces echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo arriba del vestidor y sonrió; las bragas que había usado debajo del vestido era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa, sin haber tenido nunca antes artículos como esos. Se preguntó, más bien alegre, cuál sería la reacción de Carlisle.

Sólo entonces, llamó a la puerta. Ella rió. –Eso fue _mucho_ menos que un minuto, ya sabes.

-Lo siento—dijo Carlisle, sonriendo mientras entraba en la habitación—. Bueno, en realidad no. Yo sólo…—entonces se congela. Esme luchó por suprimir una sonrisa. Esta era una reacción muy satisfactoria. Las bragas eran de color rosa, muy pequeñas, y no eran la clase de prendas que se hubiera atrevido o deseado usar mientras era humana, ahora sin embargo, tenía a alguien por el cual _querer_ lucir sexy, y ciertamente se sentía sexy en ese momento. A pesar de eso, el silencio de Carlisle se volvió un poco desconcertante mientras los segundos pasaban.

-La última vez estaba de compras, yo… bueno, me gustó el color, así que…—empezó a hablar, igualmente complacida e insegura acerca de su silencio, pero en un instante, el había atravesado la habitación, y sus brazos estaban a su alrededor.

-Esme—susurró él simplemente, y ella se estremeció al sonido que había iniciado el parte trasera de su garganta… era como si estuviera acallando un gruñido, pero de alguna manera el estremecimiento que sintió no tuvo nada que ver con el miedo. Le gustaba el sonido, y le gustaba la forma en que sus manos acariciaban incansablemente su espalda, sus caderas, la forma en la que todo él estaba presionado contra ella tan cerca que podía sentir los firmes, delgados músculos de sus brazos moviéndose mientras la tocaba. _Está tan…_ duro_. ¿Eso es su…? _Oh_. Oh…_

-¿Estás muy unida a…esto, y si así fuese, alguna vez serás capaz de perdonarme si accidentalmente lo rasgara en pedazos?—dijo Carlisle muy tranquilamente. Esme lo podía sentir temblando ligeramente, y de repente ella también lo estaba. Jamás se había imaginado que se podría sentir así, que estaría lista para hacer jirones su ropa y empujarlo en la cama y saltar encima de él y…

Trató de despejar su cabeza de ese particular pensamiento, aunque parecía súbitamente atractivo. _Se está controlando a sí mismo, así que yo también lo haré_, se prometió Esme firmemente, aunque sintió que cualquier clase de autocontrol que estuvieran ejerciendo en ese momento no iba a durar mucho. Lentamente, sacó su camisa del pantalón y movió sus manos para tocar la piel desnuda de su espalda, que era tan suave y muscular como ella había esperado, pero entonces se sorprendió a sí misma rozando sus manos más abajo y tirando de sus caderas hacia las suyas justo mientras se movía un poco contra él.

El jadeó, y Esme estaba sólo ligeramente sorprendida cuando los inicios de un gruñido empezaron en su propia garganta.

-Te perdonaré—susurró Esme, tratando otra vez de distraerse de pensamientos como destruir su ropa tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes—. Los accidentes pasan.

-¿Y si lo hago a propósito?—susurró Carlisle, su expresión casi igual de absorta, después de un breve beso ella inició el proceso de remover su camisa. _Odio los botones_, Esme pensó impacientemente, pero entonces la camisa estaba abierta, y era el turno de Esme de mirarlo fijamente a él. _Oh…_ pensó de nuevo. _Bueno, vaya._

De alguna manera la palabra "perfecto" no parecía ser suficientemente buena para Carlisle. Esme jamás había considerado el cuerpo masculino en abstracto terriblemente atractivo, pero el pecho de Carlisle parecía algo modelado a partir de una estatua griega dedicada a la belleza. Era delgado, pero era más musculoso de lo que había esperado, y de repente estaba recordando el día que se habían conocido por primera vez, cuán fría su piel se había sentido contra la suya. Ahora se sentía cálido, y Esme pensó que sentía su propia temperatura corporal empezar a elevarse mientras sus brazos se apretaban a su alrededor. Esme sonrió lentamente mientras presionaba sus manos contra él y empezaba a correr sus dedos a lo largo del contorno de su pecho, su abdomen…

Él atrapó sus manos en la suyas y presionó sus labios en cada dedo antes de encontrar su boca de nuevo. Esme suspiró contra él cuando saboreó el primer roce de su lengua contra la suya, y entonces enterró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello justo cuando él empezaba a correr sus dedos a lo largo de sus muslos. Un placentero "hum" de satisfacción se volvió un jadeo cuando súbitamente alzó sus pies del piso, sus manos acunando sus nalgas mientras la movía contra él. Esme gimió y movió sus manos arriba a su cabello, desesperada por tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible. Sus prendas, las cuales él había vestido muy galante ese día, de repente parecían molestas y bastante innecesarias.

Como Esme ya estaba apoyándose en Carlisle, sólo le tomó un segundo envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Al hacer esto, el gimió, y Esme movió sus caderas contra las suyas… de repente nada parecía más importante que aliviar la deliciosa tensión que se estaba construyendo en algún lugar debajo de la boca del estómago. La inherente gracias y fuerza vampírica eran, Esme adivinaba, las únicas cosas que mantenían los pies de Carlisle estables mientras los movía a ambos rápidamente hacia la cama—estaba más distraído que nunca, y aunque la cama estaba ya a unos cuantos centímetros, no hizo ningún movimiento para dejarla bajar. Esme se percató a través de una creciente niebla de deseo que él no quería simplemente saltar sobre ella, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir lo suficiente para que cualquiera de los dos se recostara.

Ella sonrió contra sus labios antes de sujetar el cuello de su chaqueta e inclinarse hacia atrás con suficiente velocidad y forzarlo a permanecer encima de ella. Este particular aspecto de la fuerza neonata era satisfactorio, por decir lo menos. Carlisle hizo un sonido que era algo entre una sonrisa sorprendida y un gemido, y en ese momento Esme decidió que ya era tiempo para que su camisa y su chamarra se fuesen. Cuando ambas habían sido arrancadas como papel, Esme movió sus manos abajo por su espalda y se sintió arquearse contra él mientras empezaba a mover su blusa arriba por sus muslos. Su boca dejó la suya de repente, y entonces ella sintió sus labios y dientes moviéndose contra su cuello, trazando la cicatriz que había dejado ahí.

Esme contuvo un grito. Ella misma había tocado con frecuencia la cicatriz, había tratado incluso de recordar cómo se había sentido cuando Carlisle la mordió, y ahora, tener sus labios ahí de nuevo…

Después trazó su clavícula, y su boca se cerró súbitamente sobre el arco de su pecho izquierdo. Por un instante, Esme estaba demasiado conmocionada para moverse, pero entonces escuchó un bajo, desesperado ruego derramarse de su garganta mientras él pellizcaba gentilmente su piel, su lengua humedeciendo la seda de su blusa y haciéndola mover contra su pezón en una forma que desterró todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza. Para cuando se movió hacia su otro pecho, ella estaba prácticamente lloriqueando.

-Carlisle—se las arregló, moviendo una mano entre ambos hasta que sus dedos encontraron la parte frontal de sus pantalones. Él se sacudió con excitación, pero en vez de detenerse, su boca se movió más ferozmente contra ella ahora. Por un instante, ella mantuvo su cabeza contra ella y gimió, pero entonces lo tocó de nuevo, moviendo su mano arriba y abajo por su longitud hasta que estaba emitiendo tantos sonidos de deleite como ella.

_-Por favor—_dijo ella al fin. Esme estaba a punto de enviar sus pantalones al suelo para unirse a los restos de su camisa y la chaqueta cuando él desenredó gentilmente sus piernas de sus caderas y se movió para estar de pie al lado de la cama. Sin pensar, ella siseó y trató de jalarlo de vuelta, y el rió tranquilamente, aunque el sonido era bajo y gutural. Entonces removió sus zapatos, calcetines y finalmente sus pantalones de traje y la ropa interior debajo de ellos, y en un flash, Esme sintió que se congelaba y lo contemplaba con admiración y aprehensión.

_De acuerdo, es más grande que Charles,_ pensó frenéticamente. _Supongo que debí darme cuenta que sería… proporcional._

-Carlisle—dijo ella sin aliento, sintiéndose nerviosa pero aún así lo suficientemente desesperada por envolver sus brazos alrededor de él cuando se reunió con ella en la cama—. ¿Crees… la siguiente parte se sentirá igual de bien que todo lo demás?

Esme podía sentir la tensión crecer en el cuerpo de Carlisle mientras trataba de ni moverse. Su pequeña camiseta era ahora lo único que estaba entre ellos.

-Esme, mírame—dijo él, su voz muy gentil. Ella encontró sus ojos entonces; no había notado que había estado viendo a la pared, su cabeza vuelta lejos de su cara. Cuando miró arriba y vio sus ojos dorados perdidos en los suyos, sintió que se relajaba.

-No tengo miedo—dijo ella honestamente—. Pero me preguntaba…

-No sé con certeza, pero creo—Carlisle susurró—, que la siguiente parte se siente mejor. Pero tienes que decirme si algo duele, si yo…

-Lo haré—promete ella, bajando sus manos a sus caderas mientras el sentimiento de exquisita anticipación que había sentido antes lentamente regresaba.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se siente esto?—murmuró él, apoyando su peso en un brazo mientras trazaba una mano entre sus pechos y sobre su estómago antes de detenerse en el vértice de sus muslos.

Esme no podía hablar, pero creía que la salvaje forma de haber jadeado le dijo exactamente cómo se sentía. Sonriendo radiantemente, separó más sus piernas con su mano antes de deslizar uno de sus dedos en su interior. Esme sintió la vibración de un gemido construyéndose en su garganta antes de registrar el sonido, y movió frenéticamente sus caderas hacia adelante mientras él añadía otro dedo, después otro. De pronto su mano se retiró, y Esme casi gruñe durante la pausa, que no duró más de un instante. Entonces su boca remplazó su mano.

Esme podía sentir sus manos temblando mientras se apoderaba de su cabello y presionaba su boca más cerca. _Tenía razón, es mejor_, se las arregló para pensar, y entonces un ligero movimiento de su lengua la hizo estremecer. Rápidamente, todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse: estaba consciente de su aroma, de cómo la tocaba, de sus propios sonidos de satisfacción añadidos a los suyos, pero cualquier otro estímulo parecía insignificante. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, ya sea como humana o como inmortal, y de repente el sentimiento se intensificaba, sus dientes rozaron esa parte del nudo sensible de carne que había descubierto, y…

En ese momento chilló, un largo gemido bajo que era casi un gruñido, y justo mientras la cegadora ola de placer que la atravesaba empezaba a calmarse, lo sintió moverse otra vez, besando su camino arriba por su cuerpo hasta que su boca se cernió sobre la suya. Podía sentirlo esperando por ella, su cuerpo presionado contra cada pulgada del suyo, pero no se movió, aunque la mirada salvaje en sus ojos mostró cuán ansioso estaba. El saber cuánto deseaba que ella disfrutara esto, asegurarse que estuviera preparada para lo que vendría después casi la hizo sentir que iba a llorar. Había pasado tantos años esperando, deseando estar con él, que el hecho de un amor recíproco pareció casi imposible; aun así de alguna manera aquí estaban, a punto de estar casados en cada sentido de la palabra. Ahora ella sabía por qué se le llamaba "hacer el amor", y eso era lo que esto era. Sonriéndole, Esme deslizó sus piernas de debajo de las suyas, las envolvió alrededor de sus caderas y se presionó contra él.

Ambos gimieron cuando él se hundió en ella, y durante un momento, Esme esperó mientras Carlisle yacía perfectamente quieto, su cabeza presionada contra su hombro. Ella también procuró no moverse, aunque sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda reflexivamente. Entonces recordó, después de haber pensado en eso sólo durante ese día, que él nunca había hecho esto antes, que todo lo que ella sentía era tan nuevo como lo era para él… más de lo que en realidad, porque él no tenía experiencias desagradables previas para comparar el éxtasis del presente.

-¿Estás bien?—susurró él, volteando para encontrar sus ojos. Los suyos estaban a unas pulgadas de los de ella, el mismo tono dorado, y ahora Esme empezaba a acariciar su rostro, sus hombros, su espalda y más abajo…

-Mejor—susurró ella, jadeando ligeramente—. Mejor que bien, Carlisle. Ahora, por favor, necesito que te muevas, o siento que yo… yo

Ella luchó por describir lo que había sucedido. Ella sabía, escuchando a otras mujeres susurrar acerca de ello, que el sexo no era por definición desagradable, pero ¿cómo podía explicar lo que había sentido hace algunos minutos, lo que sentía era el borde ahora?

-Siento que voy a explotar—susurró ella, agradecida de que fuera imposible ruborizarse, y de que él era la única persona que sabría cada detalle de esa noche.

Para su gran alivio, él no se rió. De hecho, el aliento tembloroso que tomó antes de hablar sugería que él sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. —Me encantaría ver eso—susurró él, comenzando a salir de ella. Esme estaba a punto de arrastrarlo de vuelta cuando se movió, llenándola de nuevo, y mientras gemían juntos, ella comprendió que moverse ahora sólo mejoraba las cosas, aunque se aseguraría de que no se moviera muy lejos. En cuestión de segundos, habían sincronizado sus movimientos, y Esme estaba jadeando, tratando de sofocar un gemido más ruidoso que se estaba construyendo en su garganta mientras sus labios trazaban cada línea de su rostro antes de regresar a su cuello. Ella podía sentir que estaba cerca de nuevo, ese momento cuando el sublime placer borraba todo y hacía que cada centímetro de ella se sintiera tan exquisita… tan completamente _suya_…

Entonces sucedió, y ella chilló su nombre mientras se venía. Este orgasmo fue más poderoso que el primero, pero incluso mientras sucedía, ella estaba esperándolo, deseando tenerlo con ella esta vez, y entonces un instante después lo escuchó gritar mientras se derramaba en ella. Sólo ese sonido era casi suficiente para hacerla venir de nuevo… Carlisle, que era siempre tan contenido, en perfecto control de sí mismo y de sus deseos, estaba tan completamente deshecho como ella por su unión, y Esme sólo podía sonreír al saber que después de esto, él iba a estar tan voraz como ella lo estaba. Ahora que sabían cómo se sentía, ¿cuándo y cómo iban alguna vez a encontrar suficiente autocontrol para detenerse?

Su piel contra la suya parecía incluso más cálida ahora, y ella se aferró a él, se besaron de nuevo, más gentilmente esta vez, saboreando el calor, real o imaginado, que sus esfuerzos habían generado. Cambiando ligeramente de posición, Esme se movió hasta que su cabeza estaba descansando en la almohada, aunque se dio cuenta, con sólo un poco de vergüenza, que con él encima suya de esta forma, incluso el suelo habría parecido cómodo.

-Carlisle—susurró ella, deseando poder encontrar las palabras que harían justicia a su sentimiento—. Eso fue… Me siento… Fue asombroso.

-Asombroso—acordó Carlisle, moviéndose lejos de ella lo justo para deslizar las sábanas y mantas de debajo de ellos y cubrirla. Ella suspiró contentamente cuando se reunió con ella bajo la ropa de cama, moviéndose para yacer junto a ella. Ya echaba de menos el sentimiento de tenerlo en su interior, pero la forma de acariciar su espalda la hizo pensar que no tendría que esperar mucho antes de poder sentirlo otra vez.

-No sentimos frío—puntualizó juguetonamente, pensando qué estaban haciendo las mantas ahí de todas formas.

-No—murmuró él sonriendo—. Cuando llamé esta mañana para pedirle a alguien del pueblo que esta casa estuviera aún de pie, debieron haber pensado que el lugar necesitaba un toque de cuidado humano antes de ser habitable. Lo cual, en esta parte de Canadá, sería perfectamente cierto para los humanos, quienes _sí_ necesitan mantas.

-Entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí abajo?—se preguntó Esme, acurrucándose más cerca de él. Su curiosidad estaba siendo rápidamente remplazada por un deseo más potente de la que se hubiera imaginado ser capaz incluso hace unas cuantas horas.

-Tu camisa ya no está—puntualizó, su sonrisa visible incluso debajo de las mantas en la habitación oscura—. Y tampoco está mi ropa. Ese hecho me sugiere que necesitamos algo más para romper aparte de la cama, la cual ya luce un poco inestable a mi parecer.

Esme alzó sus cejas, confundida, pero entonces siguió su mirada hacia los grandes hoyos en los edredones y sábanas debajo de ellos. Había hoyos parecidos en el colchón también, y Esme se dio cuenta con susto que todos hacían juego con sus dedos.

-Cuando estaba… sujetando las mantas—adivinó ella, demasiado asombrada para sentirse incluso avergonzada. Cada vez que pensaba que se había acostumbrado a usar su nueva monstruosa fuerza, algo como esto pasaba, y ser inmortal la sorprendía una y otra vez.

-Yo hice algunos también—susurró él, y ahora ella veía que algunos de los hoyos más grandes correspondían al lugar donde se había apoyado cuando había estado arriba de ella. Sonriendo ahora, Esme deslizó una mano fuera de la cueva de mantas que habían hecho y sintió el borde inferior del marco de la cama.

-El marco está lleno de grietas—susurró ella, riéndose entre dientes a pesar de su shock.

El también rió. —Hay cuatro camas en esta casa—murmuró él, jalando más cerca de ella otra vez—. Compré este lugar amueblado, así que también hay muchos sofás. Y sillas, y mesas, y escritorios, y…

Ella cubrió su boca con la suya, segura en el conocimiento de que cuando destruyan esa cama y toda la tela, había muchos otros lugares donde podían disfrutar su luna de miel.

* * *

** Ya saben que hasta abajo en mi perfil pueden encontrar fechas de próximas actualizaciones de todas mis historias, incluyendo Nicotina S&R. ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Comenten!**


End file.
